


Found You

by orphan_account



Category: IBVS, Isaac Beamer Versus The Supernatural - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - ESIBVS, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Suggestive Themes, and isaac is gay, nevin is CREEPY, nevin is also gay, theyre dumbass teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It wasn't that long ago that the Jovel twins moved to Foxfield to live with their grandmother. It wasn't that long ago since the night Nevin had been turned. He is, predictably, unhappy about it.He vows to find out who turned him that night, and vows not to rest until he finds out who ruined his life.If only that weird, admittedly kinda cute art kid will stop staring at him at school, and distracting him from his mission.Seriously, what the fuck..If only he knew who he was searching for was right under his nose
Relationships: Isaac "Ink" Beamer/Nevin "Nightmare" Jovel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Found You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onebizarrekai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebizarrekai/gifts).



> extra supernatural ibvs nevaac??? hell yeah babey
> 
> this was an art for writing trade with onebizarrekai!

“-anyways, I just think- Hey, Isaac, you okay? You’ve been zoning out a lot lately.”

Isaac blinked his eyes open, unsure when he had closed them, or if they’d even been closed. He sat up, placing his hands down on the lunch table bench to ground himself, and exhaled slowly. His name was Isaac Beamer, he was currently eating lunch in the lunchroom with Chris, and he was absolutely parched.

“Yeah,” he answered, his voice sounding far away. “I think I’m just tired. Haven’t been having a good week.”

“Oh.” Chris sounded concerned, and Isaac ignored it, wanting nothing more than to go sit in the dark for a few hours and just _drink_. “I get that. You know you can talk to me though, right? We’re friends.”

“Yeah,” Isaac muttered, eyes fixing on a pair of boys across the room. One of them was smiling, shoving the other boy with a familiarity that could only be held by siblings. The other boy looked as though he were trying to hide a smile. The Jovel twins. They’d moved to Foxfield recently. “Friends.”

He missed Chris’s relieved smile.

* * *

School didn’t let out for what felt like days, but when the final bell finally rang, Isaac trudged his way out of the front doors. His bag felt heavier than usual, and his feet felt as though they were going to fall off, and his eyes kept sliding closed, and his mouth was viciously dry.

While all the other students ran past him, or even walked at a normal pace, he traipsed behind them, listening dully as they talked and laughed and two people went back and forth in what sounded like some kind of disagreement. He sighed and walked down into the front courtyard, trying to find an open bench where he could just sit and rest his eyes a bit before walking home, but none of the other students who had passed him just moments ago seemed that eager to go home. Every single bench was occupied and Isaac wanted nothing more than to fall over and let death claim him.

Their talking and laughing was getting kind of annoying.

He resigned himself to just having to walk home. Maybe he’d feel better once he was laying down in his actual bed. Why couldn’t high schoolers have nap time? He silently longed for the days in elementary school where they had time set aside for naps.

He was so out of it that he couldn’t even bring himself to look up when some asshole knocked into him. Instead of looking up, he cited the ensuing laughter to belong to Edward and his stupid cronies, from both the ugly laughing and the jeering from the other boys, not to mention the smell. His nose wrinkled, and he turned away. The smell of dog was always strong on Edward, and Isaac couldn’t say he was a fan.

“Hey! Quinton!”

Isaac didn’t look up, but he could tell the owner of the voice wasn’t happy. He rolled his eyes, and walked away, giving it no more thought. He didn’t stay long enough to find out who the owner of the voice was, instead going home where he could sink into a blissful sleep and forget about today entirely.

* * *

“Are you sure you’re okay to walk home alone Nevin?” Drew asked, a brow raised in disbelief. “You haven’t been yourself lately.”

Nevin waved his twin off, attempting a reassuring smile. It didn’t appear to be working. “Of course I’ll be okay, Drew, don’t worry about me,” he scoffed, much to Drew’s incredulity. “When have I ever _not_ been fine?”

Drew crossed his arms and opened his mouth, to which Nevin immediately shoved a hand over.

“Actually, don’t answer that, I changed my mind. Seriously though, Drew, I’ll be fine,” he insisted, and Drew slumped with a sigh.

“Okay, whatever. I’ll tell grandma you’ll be home later.”

Nevin gave Drew a brotherly shove, and his twin responded by shoving him back, little bits of laughter spilling from his mouth as he finally walked away and left Nevin standing in front of the school.

As soon as Drew was out of sight, Nevin’s smile dropped, and he focused on the front courtyard. Standing at the top of the school steps, he couldn’t help but think that all the students beneath the steps were milling around like little ants. His mouth watered, and he drew in a deep breath.

He still wasn’t completely used to his new senses yet, but he could feel them straining, begging to be used. And as he looked down at the courtyard, he caught sight of Edward shoving that weird art kid who’d been staring at him at lunch that day.

He smiled to himself. There was no better way to test them out than on Edward Quinton, asshole extraordinaire. The shout left his mouth before he could think about it, and he descended the steps.

He barely paid attention as the other kid slipped away.

* * *

The moon was bright and full, and Isaac was alert, breathing in the cold night air. He pulled the hood tighter over his head, sticking to the shadows of the buildings as he walked down the streets. Every so often, a car would pass by, but it wasn’t often enough that he was willing to give up his search. He was so thirsty. His mouth felt so dry.

As he walked through the neighborhood, he felt eyes tracking him, as though they were burning holes in his cloak and into him. Narrowing his own eyes, which shone red with his thirst, he stopped.

Behind him, a footstep stopped a little too late.

He exhaled slowly, before continuing his search. The eyes he could feel watching him never wavered, even as he wove his way between houses and through backyards that weren’t his, but he knew so well. He wondered how long it would be before his pursuer realized he was leading them towards a dead end.

He hopped over another fence, careful of his cloak, and he begrudgingly had to give his pursuer some credit; he barely heard them hop the fence after him, their landing perfectly timed with another one of his steps. He turned down another alleyway, moving faster now. His pursuer kept up, and Isaac ducked into a back alley.

As his pursuer rounded the corner, he turned and rushed them, grabbing their arms and twisting them backwards, shoving them up against the wall. Whoever they were, they went limp in his grip, and he pushed their front against the wall just to make a point.

“Who are you? Why are you following me?”

He was so thirsty.

Dark eyes turned to meet his bright red ones, and Isaac was surprised to see Nevin Jovel, the kid he’d been watching in the lunchroom earlier that day. His momentary surprise was enough to spring Nevin into action, and he found himself pressed up against the opposite wall before he could blink, his wrists pinned to the wall beside his head.

Nevin stared up at him, his dark eyes glinting almost wickedly in the dim light of the moon. Somewhere, some creature let out a howl, an eerie noise that echoed through the neighborhood.

“Oh,” Nevin spoke, his voice oddly familiar. His grip on Isaac’s wrists hadn’t let up. “It’s you.”

“You didn’t answer my questions,” Isaac huffed, and he clamped down on the urge to lunge forward, snap down, and drink his thirst away. Nevin’s lips curled upward into what could have been a ghost of a smile.

“I think you know the answers already,” he murmured, and his grip on Isaac’s wrists tightened. He recognized Nevin’s voice now; it had been Nevin who’d called out to Edward after the other boy had shoved into him earlier that day. “If you don’t mind, though, I have a couple questions of my own.”

Isaac hissed, red eyes flashing, and that was definitely a smile on Nevin’s face now.

“You’re going to answer them,” Nevin said softly, his voice dangerously cold and quiet. “Because if you don’t, then I’ll be spilling your little secret.”

Isaac inhaled, the scent of blood so close. He couldn’t tell if Nevin was bluffing or not. He wasn’t thirsty enough that he’d lost his common sense, but he was close, and he wasn’t going to last much longer if he didn’t find any blood. He ran his options through his head. Maybe Nevin would let him go if he answered whatever questions he had quick enough, and he could run and find an easier meal. Or maybe he could overpower Nevin and steal a drink from him.

Slowly, he nodded, red eyes narrowed and fixed on Nevin’s.

Satisfied, Nevin let go of one of his hands, and Isaac tensed, preparing to use his unexpected freedom against his captor. But he froze at the feather light touch over his mouth, eyes wide with shock.

Nevin’s thumb traced over his mouth, dipping between his lips and parting them. Isaac could do little more than breathe, feeling the flesh of Nevin’s thumb trace over his fangs, drawn out from his thirst. He was so thirsty. The blood was so close.

“Interesting,” Nevin muttered, dark eyes looking up at Isaac with newfound glee. “I knew something was going on in this stupid backwater town. You’ve got a lot of explaining to do.”

* * *

The next day at school found Isaac exhausted, slumped over on his desk in every class that day. He’d lost count of how many times he’d dozed off in the back of each classroom, and lunch was almost a blessing. He fell asleep hunched over the lunch table, much to Chris’s worry and dismay. He couldn’t bring himself to care much, taking the well deserved hour of sleep.

Chris woke him up when lunch hour was over, and Isaac dragged himself to his feet, feeling decidedly more energized than he had been that morning. As they walked their way through the halls to their next class, Chris babbled on and on about something Isaac couldn’t bring himself to focus on. Something about Edward getting his ass kicked after school yesterday. He couldn’t tell if the fact that he didn’t care made him a bad friend or not.

“Hey, Isaac.”

He cringed at the voice, looking up to see Nevin walking towards them. Chris looked baffled.

“What do you want?” Isaac sighed, too tired to fight back. Nevin smiled, and if it was meant to be charming, it didn’t work on Isaac.

“I just want to talk to you for a sec. You mind if I steal Isaac real quick?” Nevin asked, tilting his head towards Chris, who shook his head with muted shock. “Great, thanks.”

Nevin grabbed him by the wrist, and Isaac let him pull him along with a groan. He gave a wave to Chris, who stood there in the hallway alone.

Nevin led him through the now empty halls of the school. Class had started, but Isaac didn’t care. He’d suffered through enough classes today, he could afford to skip one. But if it came down to it, he’d rather be in class than getting shoved into a dark closet by Nevin, who closed the door behind them.

His eyes adjusted to see in the dark as soon as the door closed, and he knew his eyes were a very visible vampiric red. But the darkness didn’t seem to bother Nevin, who by all means shouldn’t have been able to see in the dark at all.

“What is this about, Nevin?” Isaac sighed, and he could see Nevin roll his eyes.

“You know what this is about, or do you need a reminder of last night?” Nevin hissed, and Isaac narrowed his eyes, a low growl in the back of his throat.

“Maybe I _do_ ,” he sneered, leaning back against the wall. He wasn’t prepared for Nevin to shove forward, grab him by the shoulders, and throw him aside.

He lost his balance, stumbling to the ground. He grunted in pain, fangs unsheathing instinctively as he prepared to defend himself, but Nevin was quicker, sitting down on top of him and shoving him back, pinning his wrists to the ground.

The closet was silent, save for his heaving breaths. Isaac looked up into Nevin’s dark eyes, which were narrowed and focused on him. The other boy’s lips were pressed into a fine line, and his gaze lingered just long enough for him to think about what they might feel like.

“Reminder enough for you?” Nevin whispered. Dimly, Isaac shook his head.

In an action that echoed the night before, Nevin released one of Isaac’s hands, cupping one of Isaac’s cheeks. Isaac didn’t make a move, closing his eyes and letting Nevin’s fingers brush over his lips.

“Let me remind you, then,” Nevin continued to whisper, hissing in that cold, dangerous tone. His thumb slipped past Isaac’s lips again, and instead of having to part Isaac’s lips himself, Isaac did it for him. Had his eyes been open, he would have seen Nevin’s flash the smallest bit of red.

Another one of Nevin’s fingers slipped into his mouth, curling almost gently around one of his fangs. Nevin’s voice was chilling and quiet. Isaac dared not move.

“You’re going to help me root out every supernatural freak in this town.” Another finger, tracing over his bottom lip. Isaac took a deep breath, and tried not to tremble. “Every single one.”

Nevin’s fingers withdrew themselves. Isaac kept his eyes closed, and felt Nevin lean down, felt the other boy’s breath against his face.

“There’s someone I need to find.”

A nose brushed past his, a feather light touch against his lips, and he could feel it when Nevin spoke.

“Someone I need to make _pay_.”

It was in that trembling thought, that chilling voice, that Isaac couldn’t stop himself from thinking, _wishing_ , wanting Nevin closer. He wasn’t really listening to what Nevin said, but he was very focused on just how close the other boy was. He cracked his eyes open, his lips forming the words he wanted to say, but didn’t.

But Nevin heard them all the same, the mouthed wish against his lips. Two words unspoken, a command. Isaac stared up at the other boy, knowing that Nevin was considering them, knowing that Nevin had felt them, knew them.

Nevin obliged, dark eyes falling shut as he let his hand come to cup Isaac’s cheek and lips pressed firmly against his. This time, instead of fingers, Nevin’s mouth parted his lips, and Isaac stifled a whimper, letting Nevin kiss him, push him down, bruise his lips with the force of the press.

Isaac let his free hand come up, burying his fingers in Nevin’s hair. In response, a tongue slid into his mouth. Nevin kissed him rough and fast, his movements bruising and his lips barely giving Isaac any time to breathe.

It was when Nevin began to pull away from him that Isaac reached out again, chasing Nevin’s mouth with a soft growl. Nevin fell back into their rhythm, lips sliding against lips and hands tightening where they gripped. And as Nevin continued his bruising kisses, Isaac leaned into them, pulling Nevin’s bottom lip between his teeth and nipping him harshly.

He didn’t realize it immediately. As blood gently dripped from Nevin’s lip, Isaac found himself licking his way into the other boy’s mouth, wanting more and more of that taste, of Nevin’s taste. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d tasted him before.

And then, it came to him in a vague memory, a dim connection he wasn’t sure existed. But instead, he squashed his sudden fear down in his chest, focusing instead on kissing Nevin and letting more of that taste pervade his mouth.

He knew who Nevin was looking for.

They didn’t make it to class that afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> ruh roh


End file.
